powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Reboot Treatment
Open on an extra-terrestrial planet. We see a small spaceship crashed. All of the power rangers are dead- their bodies laying on the smoldering rock of cliffs of a volcano. One Ranger still stands. The White ranger faces off against Rih Ta- an intergalatic tyrant. As they battle- Rih Ta gains the upper hand for just a moment and destroys the coin like crystal that powers the White Rangers suit. He demorphs to be revealed to be Eltarian, a race of bald headed white skinned aliens- benevolent protectors of the universe. Just when all seems lost- a giant battle ship busts through the ash and encapsulates Rih Ta in a carbonite like material. Zordon boards the ship as a gold and red android tends to his wounds. Rih Ta is placed in a large containmant unit. As they attempt to leave the planet- the volcano errupts damaging the ship. Zordon quickly uses the ship's transporter to open a portal to his base on a different planet. He sends Rih Ta's containment unit through but just as he attempts to beam through- the ship crashes and the teleporter disables- Zordon disappears. The ship's power source goes offline as it's covered in layers of molten rock. We pan out to see miles and miles of errupting volcanoes as a group of pterosaurs fly by. This is Earth. CAPTION: 250 million years later. Angel Grove, California A School bus picks up a nerdy but lovable genius freshman, Billy. He's bullied by a cocky football player, Zack. Angel Grove High. Bus pulls up, Billy is tripped by Zack and buddies. Then a quirky new girl named Kimberly bests them in a witty back and forth sticking up for Billy. Blake, the head cheerleader (Zach's girlfriend) talks smack to Kimbery but is also made a fool by Kim's sharp wit. Kim calls out Trini, a girl with the cheerleaders, for not being true to herself. They obviously have a history. Cut to Nasa as they monitor the first Mission to mars. Astronauts inadvertently unleash the ancient intergalactic evil- Rih Ta. Angel Grove. 2 guys spar at a dojo. The trainer (Tommy, who is a couple years older) is trying to convince the student (Jason) to enter into a competition and be the Dojo team leader. Jason doesn't want that responsibility and says he's late for school. Mars. Rih Ta finds an ancient passage in a martian cave. She follows it to a chamber room and uses some sort of alien tech that's in the room to engage an automated assembly of an ominous alien base that raises out of the surface of mars. Earth. Below the surface of the Californian desert, we see Zordon's ship encased in rock. Inside a light begins flashing on the control panel. We see energy levels begin increasing. Angel Grove High. Class. Billy struts his intellect and in a form of payback making Zack look stupid- Jason is amused. Lunch. Zack approaches Billy, pushing him- wanting to fight. Jason steps in and fights Zack, shutting him down. Kimberly is impressed. Zach says "we'll finish this out in on the dunes." In the ship we see the power cells are completely charged. Another light comes on that says "Repair Mode". We see robotic arms come out of concealed compartments all over the ship and begin repairs. On Mars. Rih Ta steps into an enormous hall with 50ft tall glass container vats. At a control deck she engages the vats. The vats begin filling with liquid. Over top a mechanism drops an alien looking seed into each vat She says- "now.. to find Zordon." Angel Grove High. After School. Kimberly catches up with Jason. They flirt and Jason asks if she wants to come out to the big ATV race they have every year. Out in the desert, there's something of a burning man like fest, but center stage are ATV races. We see both Jason and Zach get into ATVs after Zach talks smack. They race, and it comes down to Zach and Jason. Zach wins. Zordon's Ship. Repairs are complete. Another light comes on, this one says "dislodge". A laser whips out in a circular motion around the ship- expanding and cutting away the rock all around it. Zach and Jason are now arguing, with Billy sheepishly standing behind. Kimberly (standing next to jason) is arguing with Trini (they used to be friends before Kim moved- now Trini is a different person). They feel what seems like a small earth quake.The ground right below the group cracks and opens up. The kids fall. A small bullet like craft zooms at the speed of light away from mars. Inside we see Rih Ta. On a display screen she points at the planet earth and it hones in on the californian desert where a beacon blinks on the screen. "There you are..." The kids find themselves in a small cavern just below the surface of the desert. they see the ship, freshly dug out of the rock, which is still hot and slightly smoking from the laser. Rih Ta arrives in the midst of the ATV race. The event is being covered by a local TV network, and there are hundreds if not thousands of spectators. The Ship lands, smashing a couple of the ATVs- making a grand entrance. Rih Ta's ship opens and Bulk and Skull humorously come at her for smashing their rides- She telekinetically flings them 20 feet in the air. The crowd explodes into a riotous panic. All the while Rih Ta is calling out Zordon. The ship scans the kids. Then they are transported back to the surface, They see Rih Ta attacking, and also realize they're wearing some kind of alien tech suits. Rih Ta then sees them, confused at how the "Power Rangers" are still alive, she attacks. They battle Rih Ta. They try to protect people while they fight, but Zach gets cocky, Billy hides, Jason avoids leadership ect. They're untrained and sloppy. They're not a team. Rih ta realizes something's off. These aren't the Rangers she knew. She keeps asking them about Zordon- but they don't know who that is. Finally Rih Ta tears off Billy's helmet and reads his mind. She abruptly stops fighting and heads for the crater. Rih ta enters the Ship- looking for Zordon. The android, Alpha5 tries to defend the ship but she lays him to waste. She takes the Teleporter device. Alpha tells her the Power Rangers will stop her... she responds. "Power Rangers? The Power Rangers are dead." During the battle, Blake was injured. Zack leaves to take her to a hospital saying that they're not heroes, and it's not his responsibility to save the world. Kimberly convinces Jason to stay and figure out how to stop Rih Ta. Who else is going to stop her? They find Alpha5 busted up and malfunctioning, but he mentions Zordon. Intrigued- Jason asks if Billy can fix Alpha- perhaps they can get some answers if they can find this Zordon. Billy says he's not sure but he can try. Trini watches Billy work- feigning disinterest. Rih Ta shows up in Down Town LA. She sets up the Teleporter in the middle of the street. An Emp shockwave emits as the Machine begins to charge. Causing chaos and accidents as lights go out as a small portal opens in the sky over head. Back on Mars we see the giant 50 foot vats, now with GIANT mosters in each one. Billy is stumped, he can't get Alpha back online. Kimberly encourages Trini- setting differences aside and tells her that she knows Trini can help Billy fix the android, she's the smartest person she ever met. Trini lets her cheerleader facade fall and revelas that she is extremely intelligent like Billy and has an aptitude for tech. Jason and Kimberly notice an alert on the control panel. Jason pushes it bringing a massive energy signal on a map of LA. It also pulls up local broadcast signals and they see Rih Ta causing massive destruction down town. Billy and Trini get alpha back online. He explains to them that he gave them the Power suits. The ship scanned them and they were compatible. He explains to them that Zordon is part of the Galactic Power Force and was protector of their galaxy. Alpha shares with them Zordon's fate and Billy works with Alpha to try and zero in on a frequency that might let them locate Zordon. In the mean time Kimberly and Jason go to face Rih Ta and stop the Teleporter. Zach speeds along the highway with Blake barely holding on- her wounds getting the best of her. Rih Ta faces off against the LAPD and Swat- laying them to waste. Kim and Jason show up to try and stop the machine, Rih Ta unleashes an army of alien canon fodder- Puddies. Back on the ship, an alert notifies Alpha that the energy for the power suits is almost depleted- and Alpha doesn't have the knowledge to recharge them. On the way to the hospital Zach get's stuck in the gridlock traffic as a result of the events downtown- he takes Blake on foot. Jason and Kimberly battle puddies downtown, also occasionally engage Rih Ta- who's trying to keep them from the teleporter. Zach and Blake encouter Puddies (who are now invading much of LA) and Zach fights them- protecting Blake. Back in the Ship- Billy and Alpha find Zordon and are able to communicate with him- he's been stuck a nethersphere all this time. A warning alert goes off in the entire ship and Billy and Trini's suits demorph. Kimberly and Jason's suits demorph in the middle of fighting puddies. Zach's suit does the same. Zordon tells Alpha to get a lock on their residual energy signals and beam them back to the ship immediately. We get a shot of each of them becoming overwhelmed by puddies, when they are beamed away. Back on the Ship. they all meet Zordon. At first Zach is pissed because he believes Blake is going to die now- but Alpha puts her in a chamber that heals her wounds. Zordon explains to them the Power Force and the history between him and Rih Ta. They were lovers. She was at one time a Ranger... but was seduced by power and greed. When Zordon refused to join her Tyranical plots- She became scorned. Jason rallies the kids, but they are reminded that the powersuits are gone. All is lost. Zordon then suggests there is still hope. He explains that the Power Force is generated by LIFE energy- even the life force of extict species- and the suits run on that energy. The ones they HAD were running on residual energy from previous alien life forces. But Zordon tells them he can guide Alpha and they can recharge the suits with life energy from ancient species of earth. Each of the Kids enter a time chamber where they connect with an ancient life force. Jason connects with the ferocious T-Rex. Zack connects with the head strong Mastadon. Billy connects with the noble Triceratops. Trini connects with the cunning Sabretooth. And Kimberly connects with the free spirited Pteradactyl. By using the energy from these species long extinct, they recharge the suits. The kids are given morphers and suit up with the classic Dino themed suits. Zordon tells Alpha to initialize the Zord protocols. The kids are teleported downtown and they begin fighting puddies. Rih Ta realizes somethings different. They're more unified. They're a team. They get to Rih Ta, and just as they're about to actually overpower her- the Teleporter finishes it's charge and the portal is completely opened. Everyone in the city stops and looks up as a giant shockwave eminates accross the sky. On mars we see the Giant monsters in the vats.. and the portal open directly beneath them. the bottom of the vats release and the monsters fall through the portal. Wide shot of LA. 3 Giant monster land, standing as tall as buildings. The Rangers look up at the creatures. "Zordon... I think we're gonna need bigger weapons." Zach Says. The rangers turns around as 5 large weaponized Technologically advanced vehicles roar up and stop just in front of them. They each commandeer their respected Zord and begin attacking the monsters. Zach is the best tactically in the zords. Jason and Zach have a little tension- Jason trying to lead, but not having as much skill in vehicular tactical strategy. Zach takes one of the monsters down. but has to help Jason with the other one. The 3rd monster is the biggest and meanest- and they have trouble taking it down. Jason and Zach are still stuggling with leadership. Zordon tells Jason that sometimes leading is being able to let others be better than you. They come to a stale mate with the monster and then they get a notice that the "Mega Drive" is now online. They press it and the zords all merge into the Megazord. They each have a post to help man the Megazord, with Red being the pilot. Jason has Zach take the pilot seat instead. They defeat the last monster. Rih Ta realizes she's defeated and retreats through the portal just as Megazord destroys the Teleporter. Back at the Ship, Zordon commends them as they watch a news report that hails the Rangers as heroes. They worry that Rih Ta got away- but Zordon's not worried, because the Power Rangers are earth's protectors. Epilogue: The kids are hanging out at their local Juice Bar. Tommy stops by to thank Jason for taking the Dojo team lead position. He then geeks out a bit about these awesome Power Rangers and how he's always dreamed of being a superhero- he speculates as to who the Rangers are as the kids share a knowing glance with each other. Just as Tommy leaves- they're contacted by Zordon on their communicators, he tells them Rih Ta has sent another Monster and it's attacking NY. Jason looks at the other kids and grins. "It's Morphin time!" Category:Films